1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tap group and in particular to a tap group provided with at least one control knob for adjusting the parameters of the flow of water to be dispensed, i.e. temperature and/or flow rate and/or the direction of flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, tap groups comprise a tap body which accommodates at least one member for regulating the parameters of the flow of water to be dispensed, and which is provided with at least one control lever or knob for said member.
In the groups of the prior art often the user is not able to regulate in a precise manner the parameters of the flow of water to be dispensed, since the actuation of the control knob is often too sensitive, or in other cases not very sensitive, and thus the parameters of the flow are modified too abruptly or too slowly, respectively.
This poor adjustment sensitivity can lead to wrong adjustments of temperature, with the risk of burns and/or wrong settings of the flow rate with the risk, for example, of annoying squirts in the adjacent sink or in the surrounding environment.